Epercsók
by Garunrine
Summary: Boldog születésnapot, Rika! Edward és Roy szösszenet: egy kis epres édesség okozta félreértés, majd egy kis összebújás...


**Epercsók**

**_Isten éltessen, RikaMün! _**

**Roy/Edocska, jégkrém, buta féltékenység és egy kis összebújás. Shounen~ai. _  
_**

**_Sok szeretettel, Garu_**

**_

* * *

_**

**

* * *

**

Szokatlanul forró, májusi délután volt Centralban. A hosszú, hideg és csapadékos tél után mindenki várta a tavaszt, de a meleg egészen májusig váratott magára. Az utcákat nyomban emberek lepték el, a parkokban gyereksereg játszott, párocskák sétáltak, a madarak csiripeltek. Az idilli hangulatot semmi sem ronthatta el, legalábbis Edward Elric így gondolta, miközben felettesével – és szeretőjével – pont a parkon vágott át. Mindössze tizenöt éves volt és korához képest nagyon alacsony, így senki sem nézett ferde szemmel rájuk, ahogy kéz a kézben, vidáman sétálgattak. A frissen előléptetett ezredes figyelte a szaladgáló gyerkőcöket, időnként Edora sandítva. Haját kivételesen kibontotta, a szőke tincsek kicsit kócosan álltak a szélrózsa minden irányába, de úgy tűnt, cseppet sem zavarja. Mustang elmosolyodott, Edo pedig felé pillantott. Tekintetük találkozott, az idősebb katona gyorsan elkapta a pillantását és ismét az utat nézte. Távolabb már látott is egy fagylaltárust.

- Veszek neked egy jégkrémet! – mondta az árus felé bökve az állával.

- Ah, az remek! Már nagyon kívántam valami édeset! – csillantak fel a srác szemei. - Na meg kezdek éhes is lenni, vegyünk vattacukrot is! Meg olyan kürtöskalácsot… - állt elő a kívánságlistával.

- A fagylalt rendben, de a vattacukorral csak összemaszatolod magad, és különben is, megyünk haza ebédelni, a kaláccsal csak teleeszed magad! – rázta a fejét rögtön, de Edo nem hagyta magát.

- Mire hazaérünk, végzek a kaláccsal. Aztán míg ebédet csinálsz, eltelik a fél nap, és meg is éhezek addigra. Különben is, jó étvágyam van!

Roy beletörődve sóhajtott, volt igazság Edo szavaiban.

- Jól van, a vattacukor jöhet. Meg vehetsz egy nyalókát is, de a kalács már túl sok édes mára! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően.

- Két nyalókát! – lépett a cukros pulthoz. – Jó napot! – köszönt, és el is merült a cukrok válogatása közben.

Roy egy kis karamellt vett, majd melléjük csapott egy kókusz rudat.

- Választottál? – kérdezte, persze feleslegesen, Edo épp két üveg tartalmával szemezett felváltva.

- Ne siettess, így nem tudok koncentrálni… - ráncolta a homlokát, az egyik nyalóka a nyelvét színezte kékre vagy zöldre, a másik pedig simán epres volt. Végül úgy döntött, a nyelvszínezős jobb, így abból vett ki két darabot. – Meg egy epres jégkrémet! Azt a rúd alakút! – mutatott a kedvencére, Roynak pedig már a puszta látványától is megrándult az ágyéka…

- Nem akarsz egy másikat megkóstolni? – kérdezte reménykedve, de Ed egy sunyi kis mosollyal hátranézett.

- Eltaláltad…

* * *

Roy egy karamellt szopogatott, egyik kezében szatyor, másikban Ed kezét fogta. A szőke fiú élvezettel szopogatta kedvenc jégkrémét, azt, amelyiktől Roy fantáziája annyira beindult. Ezt persze jól tudta, és kíváncsi pillantásokkal figyelte a férfi arcát.

- Megkóstolod? – kérdezte kedvesen, és már tolta is Roy arcába.

- Jaj, ne, vidd innen, mert megmérgezel vele! – nevetett, Ed pedig nem adta fel és kitartóan tartotta az ajkaihoz a nedves, pirosas, eper ízű cukorbombát.

Végül csak nyalt a jégkrémből, de az olyan édes volt, hogy a karamell elbújhatott mellette.

- Mit eszel te ezen, nem értem… - csóválta a fejét és figyelte, ahogy Ed visszaveszi, és ajkait hosszan rátapasztja, majd hatalmasat cuppantva megszívja.

- Én meg nem értem, miért vagy ilyen besavanyodott! Á, és nem kaptam vattacukrot! – biggyesztette le az ajkait egy pillanatra, hogy egy másodperccel később újra a nyalánkságot ostromolja.

- Legalább cukormérgezést se kapsz! – sóhajtotta, és hogy megfékezze buja gondolatait, egy anyukát kezdett figyelni távolabb, ahogy a kisfiával játszik. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy Edward szándékosan vesz ilyen jégkrémet, és persze szándékosan nyalogatja és szopogatja olyan félreérthetően.

* * *

Hazaérve rögtön indult átöltözni, nyomában egy levakarhatatlan Edoval. A fiúcska a nyakába ugrott a jégkrémjével együtt, a jó idő és édesség felpörgették.

- Menjünk nyaralni… mit szólsz? – kérdezte felpörögve, Roy pedig épp az ingét akarta levenni.

- Még csak tavasz van… Talán majd nyáron, ha kiveszek szabadságot. De most mássz le a hátamról, hogy átöltözhessek! – kérte a felső gombot érintve.

- Ha kiveszel? De hát miért ne vennél ki egy hetet? Vagy kettőt? – csusszant le a hátáról, és elé lépett. Nagy szemekkel, kérdőn nézett a férfira.

- Én nem vagyok kutató… Nekem kevesebb szabadidő jut… - magyarázta türelmesen. Nehéz volt ilyenkor nemet mondani, de kicsit fáradt is volt már.

- Jó… azért remélem, pihenünk is a nyáron. Egész évben ezt vártam! – mondta egy félmosollyal, majd Roy ingébe kapaszkodott, lábujjhegyre állt és egy eperízű kis csókot nyomott az ajkaira. Mikor elengedte volna, Roy szelíden magához ölelte… Megnyugodva fújta ki a levegőt és fúrta arcát az ingébe…

* * *

_**Két nappal később**_

Roy annyira meg sem lepődött, hisz ideje Centralban állomásozott, és ismerte az időjárást, de Edward kiakadt… A meleg, napos idő tovaszállt, helyébe esős, szeles, borús idő köszöntött be.

Azon kívül, hogy ki sem tehette a lábát, mert majd' elfújta a szél, úgy érezte, Mustanggal való kapcsolatával sincs minden rendben. A férfi szokatlanul későn ért haza minden nap, fáradt volt és néha nagyon nyűgös. Ha azt kérdezte, mit dolgozott, ugyanazt mondta, mint mindig… Irodában volt, eltemette a papírmunka, vagy Maessel dolgozott. A nyaralást is megpróbálta felhozni, de Roy csak terelte a szót. Rossz érzése volt, de nem akart ilyeneken gondolkodni, inkább a fürdőbe ment, hogy kimossa a szennyest. Valami rémlett neki, hogy külön a színeseket, de nem nagyon érdekelte. Két kupacba akarta az elején válogatni a ruhákat, de hamar elvesztette a fonalat és össze-vissza dobálta őket. Az egyik, fehér ingnél sóhajtva megállt, nagyon távolinak érezte a férfit. Épp maga előtt tartotta a ruhadarabot, mikor a nyakánál egy halványpirosas színű foltot pillantott meg. A féltékenység lassan, de biztosan áradt szét a testében, a torkát szorongatta… Hát ezért viselkedik vele olyan hűvösen a férfi… Egy nővel találkozgat, miközben ő hazavárja, és a nyarat tervezgeti. És persze, a nyár… hát miért is akarna vele menni nyaralni, ha már van valakije?

Eldobta az inget és idegesen kiült a kanapéra, lábait felhúzta. Dühös és szomorú volt, hisz nagyon szerette… Dühösen letörölt egy könnycseppet.

* * *

Roy délután hazaszólt, hogy később megy haza, de valami aggasztotta. Edo szokatlanul csendes volt, épp csak válaszolgatott. Aggódott a fiúért, nem tudta, mi lehet vele. Kicsit elgondolkozott, és bizony be kellett lássa, asz elmúlt napokban hanyag9olta, későn ért haza, és akkor is fáradt, ingerült volt. Ez így nem mehet tovább…

Amint tudott, eljött az irodából, gyorsan vett vacsorát egy étteremben is sietett is haza.

* * *

- Edocska, haza értem! – lépett be boldogan a nappaliba. Nem kapott választ, hát benézett a hálóba. – Edo? – nyitott be sorra a helységekbe, de sehol se találta. A nappalin átvágva automatikusan az asztal felé nézett, nyomban ki is szúrta a lakáskulcsokat. Ha jobban belegondolt, be se volt zárva, mikor hazajött. Elszorult a szíve, mikor rádöbbent, a fiú elhagyta…

* * *

Edo a peron mellett ült a bőröndjével. Csupán egy pulcsit húzott a pólója fölé, fogai összekoccantak a hidegtől. Várta, hogy beálljon a vonat és hazamehessen, vagy legalábbis, majdnem haza, figyelmeztette magát gyorsan. Mustangnál érezte először azt, hogy van otthona…

Megdörgölte az arcát, fájt, hogy így ért véget. A kulcsokat az asztalkára tette, majd várt a háztól nem olyan messze, hogy Roy hazaérjen, hisz nem tudta bezárni a lakást. Időközben felrohanhatott volna a kabátjáért, de attól tartott, hogy betoppan Mustang, és… és maga sem tudta, mitől félt. Könnyű volt elmenekülni a probléma elől, csak a szíve mélyén érezte, hogy ez így nem helyes.

A vonat továbbra sem állt be, a padon ücsörögve, lehajtott fejjel épp csak az előtte elhaladó egy-két ember cipőjét látta, de egy ideje senki sem járt arra. Hamarosan bemondták, hogy a vonatok késnek az ítéletidő miatt, de az is lehet, hogy aznap már nem is fut ki szerelvény az állomásról… Lassan akár kereshet is egy szállodát…

Fázósan összébb húzta magát, hallgatta a szél zúgását, majd valaki a peronon futott. Abszurdnak érezte, hisz az elébb mondták be, hogy a vonatok késnek. Arra kapta fel a fejét, hogy valaki előtte állt meg.

- Jobb időt keresve se találhattál volna! – szuszogott a férfi, és az oldalát fogta.

Edward meglepetten pislogott rá, egyáltalán nem számított arra, hogy utánajön, arra pedig végképp nem, hogy ilyen hamar rátalál. Ettől függetlenül, esze ágában sem volt megszólalni. – Gyere, ne butáskodj! Meg fogsz fagyni… - nyújtotta a kezét, de a szöszi tüntetőleg elfordult. – Egy kicsit keveset törődtem veled az elmúlt napokban, de emiatt nem kéne így megharagudj… - sóhajtott és legombolta a kabátját. Alatta csak az egyenruhájának kis kabátkája volt, de még úgyis jobban fel volt öltözve, mint Edward.

- Rájöttem, Roy… - motyogta a szöszi lehajtott fejjel, megakasztva a férfit a mozdulat közben, hogy a kabátot ráterítse.

- Mire? – kérdezte értetlenül. Lövése nem volt, mire gondolhat Ed.

- Az ing… Megtaláltam a fürdőben, mikor a szennyest válogattam… - motyogott tovább, arca kipirosodott, de ha már belekezdett, nem hagyja abba. Roy közbeszólt…

- Jaj, ne már, Edo… Egy ing miatt még nem kéne elrohannod! Biztos kijön az a folt belőle, és nem az volt a bajom… Sőt, nem is veled van a baj… - túrt a hajába zavartan.

Most Edon volt a sor, hogy értetlenül nézzen.

- Mi? Miről beszélsz?

- Ne aggódj az ing miatt, van egy halom másik. Nem veled volt a bajom, sajnálom, hogy hazahoztam a munkahelyi problémákat... – terítette a szöszire a hosszú, fekete kabátját.

Ed hirtelen eltátotta a száját… Eddig eszébe sem jutott, hogy az ingen az a folt nem rúzsfolt, hanem…

- Te most akkor… nem csaltál meg? – kérdezte elvörösödve. Figyelte, hogy a férfi teljes értetlenséggel néz rá vissza.

- Már hogy csaltalak volna? Időm se lenne, de hát miért is tenném? Estig bejelentéseket olvasgattam és kategorizáltam…. de hát mondtam is, hogy pár hétig át lettünk helyezve a kárbejelentési osztályra, és pont most volt vihar… - magyarázta, lassan elkapta Ed gondolatát. – Azt hitted, azért nem jövök haza időben, mert valaki másnál vagyok? – sóhajtott végül.

Ed még jobban összehúzta magát és dacosan a cipőjét fixírozta.

- Hát… Azt mondtad, hogy nyaralni se megyünk, meg ott volt az ing a rúzsfolttal, meg… á, de hülye voltam! – fogta a fejét, meglepetésére Roy csak nevetett, és leült mellé.

- De kis butus vagy… azzal a cukros borzalommal még te kentél össze pár napja.

- Jó-jó…

- Te féltékeny voltál! – jegyezte meg a férfi diadalom ittasan, de ez nem tartott soká, mert eltüsszentette magát, majd újra.

Ed felnézett rá, Roy arca kicsit piros volt, nem úgy tűnt, mint aki jól van.

- Menjünk haza, elég pocsékul nézel ki! – pattant fel, majd vette is volna le a kabátot, de Roy csak a fejét rázta.

- Maradjon csak… Ki fog ápolni, ha te is megfázol? – fogta kézen, s indult haza, a meleg lakásba szöszijével…

* * *

Roy egy bögre, forró teát kortyolgatott, Ed az ágy szélén ült, és aggódva leste minden mozdulatát.

- Kérsz még valamit? – kérdezte segítőkészen, Roy bólintott.

- Igen. Még hiányzik valami…

Ed kicsit fáradt volt, már egy napja figyelt Royra, aki nagyon csúnyán meghűlt, mégis türelmesen leste minden kérését.

- Mi? Éhes vagy? Vagy tegyek még cukrot a teába? – kérdezgette, de a férfi csak a fejét rázta.

- Már sziruppá cukroztad…

- Bocsánat… Nem tudtam, hányat tegyek bele, és inkább legyen édes, nem? – mosolygott halványan. – Hozhatok másikat…

Roy erre is csak a fejét rázta.

- Hát akkor? – pislogott nagyokat, legszívesebben bebújt volna a paplan alá, hogy kialudja magát.

- Nincs szükségem semmire… - tette le a teáját az asztalra – csak a féltékeny kedvesemre… - hajtotta fel a takarót jelentőségteljesen.

Ed szélesen elmosolyodott, gyorsan felpattant lekapcsolni a villanyt, és bújt a férfihoz…

**_~Fin~_**


End file.
